


Short Stories from Discord

by Marudny_Robot



Series: 90's Young Justice Marudny_Robot's works series [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bats, Gen, Multi, Ra's al Ghul ninja, bats are important, the YJ (90's comic version) gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: As title says. Because, apparently, while I don't have motivation to write fanfics I'm supposed to do, when given funny idea I can quickly write something short. Thought it was finally time to gather them.From "Capes & Coffee", Tim Drake Discord.Each one is titled and given short summary with pairings&warnings.





	1. Job Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: none  
> Warnings: none, rated G  
> Summary: Ra's ninja compares jobs and different employers.

"But what about your organization?" asks one brave ninja, one of the _houscleaning staff_ as Tim refers to them.

"Huh?"

Tim turns confused to one of the nameless ninja, current work still on his mind "Come again?"

"Your - Batman's - organization. You don't have any kind of nameless, same looking army as us - Ra's ninja, right?"

Tim pondered a moment then turned to speaking ninja with a serious look. Rest of the houscleaning stuff stopped their work to listen to the word of wisdom.

"Well, we have two groups of _grunts_ , let's say. Everyone in both groups is uniqe in their own way."

Gathered ninja perked at that. Thoughts of changing their employers quickly rushing to their heads.

Tim continued.

"One is Justice League - but I'm not sure you guys are ready for that commitment. You know, changing morals and that whole she-bang."

"…And the second?"

Tim's face turned even more serious.

"Bats. As in - the literal bats in the batcave. They are the most important group if you ask me. Without them and their cutness our mental health would be even worse than it actually is and that's the acomplishment. But sorry guys, you are clearly underqualified for the job."

All listening ninja nodded dissapointed and went back to their work.

However few wondered if there was actually solution for all of this… After all they heard of magic users, capable of turning people into animals. And the job consisiting of sleeping, eating and being cute? That may be their true calling…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fault people at Discord (and especially shmoo92) for ninja being housecleaning stuff forever now in my head.


	2. Cass and the wooing of Tam Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cassandra Cain/Tam Fox (one-sided)(for now)  
> Warnings: none, G rated  
> Summary: Tim teaches his sister how to woo Tam.  
> A/N: Snow complained about lack of Cass/Tam fics. So I wrote something.

"What she… likes?" Tim asked, looking above his laptop at Cass to make sure he understood his sister completly. Cass only nodded to confirm.

Tim sighed, looking back at his work.

"Gee… I don't know. For sure: when I finish work on time, when I don't fall asleep during my work, when I don't make stupid excuses for why I have to go out early for Red Robin job, when ninja, _or Ra's_ doesn't visit me during work… _Ouch!_ What was that for?!"

Tim massaged his head, glaring at Cass who didn't even hide the fact that she hit him with a book.

Cass didn't look amused, as she pointed the book at Tim in answer.

" _What did you expect?_ " he asked exasperated, because _excuse you, sis_ he didn't even have time to relax, forget observing people for their likes and dislikes. "I'm a teenage CEO, she's my Assistant and the only person who is willing to tell me what the fuck am I suppoussed to do here. She has good reasons to forget I exist and trust me when I say that _I try_ to not worsen our working relationship."

His tirade might have worked, because Cass seemed to take pity on him. She slumped down, sitting besides him, upset.

Now, she had no idea what to do to make Tam Fox look at her.

Tim couldn't concentrate on his work. After another glance at his sad sister, he decided to take a break. After putting his laptop somhere else he turned fully to Cass, embracing her in a one-armed hug.

"You know… I think she might have a _type_ " he started, making her listen to him. "…And it kinda might be my fault, considering our first meeting was about getting out alive from the ninja lair… Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to the point. Don't threaten me."

"What I meant, she likes when her partner can take others down _easly_. And is capable of protecting her, I guess. _Anyway_ we all know that there's no-one better than you, right? Right. _So_ , what we have to do is to make her witness your fighting prowess."

Cass quickly pointed at her and at Tim. Then punched on of her hands with the other, the same gesture when she asks if someone is willing to spar.

Tim shook his head.

"Nah, if she won't freak out that _we_ are fighting, she would know we are faking it. I have a better idea. Visit me at work…" Tim paused to look at the calendar, "Next friday."

Cass demanded explanation.

"Ra's likes to visit every 12th of the month. If not him, then his ninja. Practically, me and Tam are both staying late, because if I'm not playing mind games with Ra's then I'm kicking ninja asses, while she selvages our work. It's very tiring, sis. Come earlier, hang out with me for a while, and when the time comes prove that you are the meanest bitch in Gotham and then ask Tam out. If she won't reply 'yes' immidiately she might be in awe, so repeating question might be needed."


	3. Bat-schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: none  
> Warnings: none, G rated  
> Summary: bat-schedule - that's it.  
> A/N: Vaer posted nice headcanon about existence of 'bat-schedule' (joke/mock schedule for batman) and immediately I had below scenario in my head. It started as not-fic/headcanon so the first sentence is kinda bad.

Batkids go downstairs/arrive to the Cave to get ready for patrol. They see Bruce sitting in front of the Batcomputer, videoconferencing with some of the founding members about latest cases, etc.

From the sound of it, the conversation soon would end, and the Leaguers most likely gave their usuall report, so it wasn't surprising to hear them joke towards the end.

"...And Bats here, as usual, has his face stuck at one expression."

"GA, right Batman," Superman agreed. "It wouldn't hurt you to at least smile at the work well done, you know?"

Batman didn't change his facial expression at all as he answered.

"I'm afraid I don't have 'smiling' in the schedule."

"What? _Not in the schedule?_ "

"Batman out."

"Bats, wait-!"

After chat-window abruptly closed, Bruce turned in his seat towards his proteges.

"Robin"

Damian, confused, stopped packing his utility belt and went to stand besides his Father. The rest of his siblings started glancing, also confused, as to what was going on. "Yes?"

"Could you tell me the agenda for tonight?" Bruce asked, pointing at the _Bat-Schedule_ he got as the present from his kids.

Damian still wasn't sure what was going on, but did as he was asked.

"6pm-9pm - Brooding in the Batcave. 9pm-3am - Patrol. 3.15am. - Post-patrol Brooding. 3.30am. - get scolded by Alfred for not sleeping already and go to sleep... Do you want me to read rest?"

"No, thank you. But tell me - is there time for laughing somewhere?"

"I'm afraid not, Father."

"Is there a chance to pencil it in somewhere?"

Damian turned to his siblings, who at this point were looking interested at the spectacle. He nodded to them, determined to show them that he would not dissapoint this sibling tradition and turned back to Bruce.

"That would need prior consulting. We're afraid, after all, that too much exposition to fun would be detrimental for your health."

At this point Bruce took down his cowl just to give each of his children and associate disaproving frown.

"...Just know you asked this for yourselves," he muttered before putting the cowl back on and going to prepare for tonights patrol.


	4. Call Yourself Ray Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: none  
> Warnings: foul language(?); I say 'fuck' as a curse here and there, that's it.  
> Summary: Ray visits his Young Justice team mates. He's surprised and more than mildly annoyed.  
> A/N: From Discord sprints, theme: "Call Yourself Ray Day"

“What the _fuck_.”

Everyone sitting turned to the person who spoke. Their faces clearly indicated that the exclamation was uncalled for and that the speaker should already know answer to whatever question he was trying to relay.

“Why are you _all_ dressed like me? I’d say that it’s _final time_ you are aware of how awesome I am, but it’s _you._ ”

Ray, annoyed yet cautions at the people he’s speaking to, pointed haphazardly at everyone sitted in front of him.

“Spill the beans, what’s the deal?”

One of Ray’s bad copycats scoffed.

“What’s _our_ deal?!”

“Yeah!What’syourupwith _your_ costumeyoudoppelganger,you!”

Ray was silent for a moment, so he could repeat what he just heard but in a much slower pace.

“ _I’m the doppelganger?!_ ” he shouted surprised, while his annoyance levels raised to new heights. “Bart, for fucks sake! You are wearing _my_ costume! _Ray’s!”_

Bart shrugged, totally relaxed.

“Yeah,butI’m _theRay.”_

_What?_ The original Ray blinked. “No, I’m Ray.”

Kon snorted again, turning the attention to him. “People, _please._ Obviously I’m Ray.”

“You are all wrong – I’m Ray,” Anita added her five cents.

After her everyone in Young Justice started outshouting each other who _the real_ Ray was, while the original stood dumbfounded at the spectacle.

_Why the fuck he agreed to be with them, again…?_


	5. Cass and the wooing of Tam Fox - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tim ends up being the best wingman, best brother, true businessman and possibly dating his vigilante alter ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cassandra Cain/Tam Fox  
> Characters: Tim Drake, Tam Fox  
> Rating: G  
> A/N: I was thinking about using that part in some one-shot but we will see.

"Hey, Tam?" Tim called, not looking up from his current project. "You know my sister _likes you_ , right?"  
Tamara hummed in agreement, before giving her boss another pile of documents.  
Tim sighed, accepting the pile.  
"Could you show her somehow you are interested? I don't think she appriciate you playing unreachable."  
"...I thought it was working?"  
"At the beginning. I'm afraid her resolve is weakening now. Check if everything is alright in this one."  
Tam took the document.  
"All's ok. I'll put with the rest. So, how do you propouse I should show her? Wait, I have an idea. Tim, what type of jewelry she likes the best?"  
Her boss ignored her.  
"Tim?"  
"Bold of you to assume you would get to the 2nd base with that plan."  
Tam put her work down for a moment. She leaned across the desk, so she could bother her boss and stop him from working. "Tiiimmm...."  
Tim relented. And glared at her.  
"I'll buy you coffee if you tell me what should I do."  
"What makes you think I can't just order you to bring me coffee?"  
"That's not how our working relationship looks like, boss."  
"If you have nothing to offer, then I'm not telling."  
Tim went back to work. Tam crossed her arms and glared.  
"Tell me, or I'll talk with Vicky Vale about your dates with Red Robin."  
"I don't know what you mean Tam? Why _wouldn't_ I want to date Red Robin? He seem like a _such cool person!_ And have you see how _swole_ he is?" Tim dramatically leaned back with dreamy look on his face and one hand clutching his shirt at the front.  
"Please, stop."  
He went back to work.  
Tam, defeated, also went back to work. She tried to focus on the project in front of her, however, after fifteen minutes or so her boss had enough of her moping.  
Tim scribled few things on a note before handing it to Tam.  
"Alfred found my junk food stash," he started as a way of explanation. "At the top you have adress of the shop. Buy everything, and I'll tell you step by step how to woo my sister."  
Tam couldn't be faster taking the note.  
She grabbed her things, waved to her boss and left him behind in the office.  
Tim waited a minute, checking if Tam was going to suddenly came back.  
Satisfied he was alone, he took out his phone and opened his conversation with Cass. It was left at his sister's question what she should do now.  
Tim wrote quickly an adress of the shop and the list of junk food he wanted with a promise that he would tell her everything she needs to know if she would just buy that for him. Preferably in the next 30 minutes.  
Message sent, satisfied he leaned back in his chair. With another good deed done, he desreve to have little break from his work.  
After a moment pleasurable silence, he took some empty sheet of paper and on a top wrote the topic of his musings.  
 _How dating Red Robin benefits me?_  
Tim smiled. Tam had such great ideas sometimes!  
 _Hopefully_ , he thought before fully immersing in his scheming, _they won't forget my snacks._


	6. Like Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vegemite-gremlin on tumblr asked for “I can’t do anything right.” with Tim and Good Dad Bruce  
> Gotta say, this one was actually faster to write (maybe because I actually projected on Tim here).
> 
> Thank you, yumixusagi and salazarastark for beta!
> 
> Warnings: Tim, at the beginning especially, is not mentally in a good place. Because of how his life looks like, you could say he's dealing with some level of perfectionism. Anyway, he's very stressed and because of this his mindset is very... well, extreme.  
> But it ends well?

Before, he didn’t always feel like this.

Before flying alone.

Before Bruce dying, but not really.

Before all those other deaths and trials and tribulations and failures and barely there successes that were constant things for a vigilante, _hell_ , for anyone who were _trying_ to do something _right_.

But that was the point, wasn’t it?

“I can’t do anything right,” he states, seemingly calmly, letting his voice echo around the cave and repeating the said fact.

In his line of work, failure - simply - wasn’t an option. If you don’t succeed, you could as well accept a new law and order written by the same megalomaniac villain with a grudge you were trying to stop. You could as well be the same person that destroyed homes of many. You could as well be the same person that drugged, raped, pulled the trigger and pushed the other person towards their deaths.

It was simple logic. Success. Or death.

Tim didn’t need more to understand why he did what he did.

Well, he also didn’t have the strength to think more about this.

“I would say, it’s still salvageable,” Bruce says suddenly from behind his shoulder, and Tim barely contains the shiver. “Not that sample, of course – you poured too much solution there. But, if you brought more, we can make another sample.”

Tim doesn’t look at B, because _of course they can make another sample_. _Of course he can still check this lead. Of course he can still solve this case. Of course-_

“Tim?”

Tim unclenched his jaw slowly.

“Did you bring more samples from the crime scene?”

Looking now at Bruce, he smiles slightly, because- “ _Of course_. Really, B? Who do you take me for?”

Bruce doesn’t answer. Doesn’t move or indicate in any small manner of his for Tim to present him the next sample he got. He looks at him with this questioning piercing look, that seems to be judging Tim’s soul.

But Tim isn’t shaken by that. He knows what to do – it isn’t the first, _nor the last,_ test Batman would give him.

So, ignoring the watchful eyes, he starts preparing another sample.

Tweezers in hands, he went to grab the next part of the sample to put on the Petri dish.

But – for one short moment – his hand shook.

“Tim-”

“I _got it, B!_ ” he exhaled.

Again, smiling as if nothing was wrong, he turns to Bruce with his full body. “Unless, you want to check it yourself if everything is alright?”

Bruce looks sad. And a little conflicted. It was a typical look he got whenever there was a problem which needed more emotional intelligence towards people who weren’t strangers to all sides of Bruce Wayne.

That look also said that, whatever Tim was trying to hide under cheerful pretense, he was doing a very bad job of it.

However, that was okay. Tim knew he couldn’t fool B this time. He only hoped that Bruce’s fear of ending all contact with his protégés would stop him from any attempts at asking if he’s alright.

Because _of course_ he was alright.

No need to check into his life.

No reason to bench him from patrol.

He _got this_ , B.

“Okay,” Bruce finally said. “I trust you.”

Tim was taken aback.

“ _You-_ what?”

“I trust you,” Bruce repeats casually, like he once did before-

_Before._

Tim feels lost.

He doesn’t know where they are in their scripts. Should he now just continue work? Ignore Bruce? Try to talk to him more? Maybe let the man just take his place by the desk and stand beside, observing like a good Robin?

He didn’t realize when B went away, nor when he came back bringing two chairs with him. He didn’t protest when Bruce motioned him to sit and didn’t speak a word, when Bruce sat on a chair besides his.

“Aren’t you going to finish this?” B finally asks, and Tim realizes that he hasn’t yet moved.

Not sure of what was expected of him, he presented Bruce the tweezers, but was denied.

“I trust you,” B repeats. And then adds, more in a lighter tone “We both know that you know what to do, Tim. You aren’t Robin anymore.”

_No, he wasn’t_.

“Right. Not Robin anymore,” Tim agreed out loud and went to work ignoring everything.

Or at least _trying_.

Lost in work and his own thoughts, Tim can’t see Bruce’s smile fall. He was observing his son intently, cataloging his posture, his expression, how tormented he looked to only those who knew where to look. He was observing, cataloging each piece of information, the way he does best, hoping to understand what was paining his son so much, so he could take all this pain away and guard him from it again.

Tim wasn’t looking at Bruce, so he couldn’t see him observing Tim, while he waited for him to finish his work.

That’s why, for Tim, Bruce’s question was unexpected.

“Do you want to help me with my case?”

“Do I- _what?_ ”

“My case,” B repeats and Tim blinks in surprise. “Do you wish to help me? I might need another pair of fresh eyes on it, and you are waiting for analysis to finish, anyway.”

Tim still looks surprised.

“I thought you said – and I quote – _I can solve this case alone. Don’t bother me_.”

Bruce scowls.

“I didn’t say that”

Tim imitated Alfred.

“Do you want me to pull Cave’s records?”

Bruce sighs, defeated, and maybe a little too dramatic, just so he could see that little smile on Tim’s face.

“ _Alright_ , let’s have it your way. I said I could solve it alone. Turns out I can’t. I could really use some help, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Tim considers it. On one hand, solving a case with Bruce, _like before_ , is something he would like very much to do. On the other hand-

“You sure I would be of any help? I mean if you couldn’t solve it...”

“Tim. Despite popular opinions, I am not some case-solving machine. The same goes for you, Dick and the rest of our family. There are times when we can’t do everything alone or be always right.”

Tim snorts.

“Even Batman?” he asks jokingly.

“Especially Batman,” Bruce nods, stone faced, as if it wasn’t a joke. “Some snot-nosed preschooler told me, while blackmailing me to make him Robin, so it must be true.”

Tim was laughing now.

“ _Preschooler?_ ” he asks between laughs. “Excuse you?”

Bruce gave him his imitation of Alfred, not trying to apologize for his words.

Grabbing Tim with one arm by his shoulders, he prompted him to walk away from the desk.

Tim calmed down a little. “So, for what case _the_ Batman might need my help?”

Bruce hugged Tim closer to himself, walking them both towards the elevator.

“The case can wait a little more. First, we need to smuggle coffee and pastries from Alfred.”

Tim didn’t protest. Only hugged his dad back.


End file.
